Seirenes
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Langit mendengar tapi tak memberikan jawaban. Jika memang harus, biarlah ia menunggu tapi jangan lagi menunda. Seribu tahun takkan sanggup menampung kesendiriannya. Karena jiwanya yang kekal, bumi seolah memuntahkan dirinya./ NARUSASU.


Alunan lagu merdu menyisir lembutnya malam di pantai bertebing curam. Langit tak berbintang, tak jua berbulan. Menghamparkan warna hitam sunyi di sepanjang garis khatulistiwa dunia. Sepoi angin laut mengumandangkan suara lirih di tengah kesunyian alam. Suara nyanyian indah yang terasa menyayat kalbu, mengiris persendian tulang hingga mengoyak daging terdalam. Pilunya nada yang dinyanyikan seorang pemuda di atas bebatuan karang turut dirasakan para penghuni samudera.

Duduk menatap angkasa raya, berbantalkan dingin dan deburan ombak lautan. Mata sepekat jelaga itu mengawang, menatap kosong sesuatu nun jauh disana. Hanya bibir sewarna darah yang bergerak melantunkan nada pahit penuh kegetiran hati.

Sepintas cahaya mercusuar menerangi parasnya yang rupawan. Hanya sebentar. Secepat hantaman kapal pelaut dari Negeri sebrang. Mengkaramkan para awak kapal beserta nahkodanya nan gagah.

Ia tersenyum. Senyum sedih bercampur haru rindu di lubuk sanubari. Permata kelamnya berembun, menggambarkan sepi yang tak berujung dari tahun ke tahun. Abad ke abad. Zaman ke zaman.

Malam masih panjang. Tapi lidah tak lagi mau melata. Nada rindu pembawa kematian tak lagi terdengar, hilang bersama kobaran api, lenyap bersama angin. Hanya air yang memantulkan sosoknya, sosok si pembawa bencana. Betapa jahatnya takdir Sang Penguasa. Elok rupanya namun tak sama dengan takdirnya. Biarlah ia merana, memaki singgasana tertua yang berdiri dipuncak alam semesta.

Ekor-ekornya mengayun, memukul kerasnya karam yang tak sekeras sisik penghias raga. Bibirnya bergetar, melafalkan sebuah kata selembut bisikan surga.

"Datanglah…."

Langit mendengar tapi tak memberikan jawaban. Jika memang harus, biarlah ia menunggu tapi jangan lagi menunda. Seribu tahun takkan sanggup menampung kesendiriannya. Karena jiwanya yang kekal, bumi seolah memuntahkan dirinya.

"Kekasihku…."

Dan suara nyanyian kematian kembali meradang.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Seirenes © Nagisa Yuuki**

"Kaicho!"

Ketukan sepatu pada lantai kayu berderap. Memecah sunyi di atas tenangnya gelombang samudera. Di ufuk barat, fajar mulai mengintip, membiaskan warna jingga di antara pekatnya warna hitam malam.

"Ada apa, Sui?" sahut pria bersurai kuning. Tubuh tegapnya memutar, biru safir lekas menyorot manik violetnya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Apa perintah untuk selanjutnya?"

"Sumpal telinga kalian dengan lilin, lalu ikat aku ditiang kapal."

"Apa?" ia mengorek telinga. Namanya, Suigetsu, dan ia tak mengerti kenapa ketuanya memberi perintah seperti itu.

"Lakukan saja," ketukan sepatu pada bidang kayu kembali mengudara, namun, kali ini berasal dari tungkai kaki milik lelaki kuning. "Ketika kalian melihat sosoknya, segera uraikan jaring baja, lalu tangkap dia."

Suigetsu tentu mengerti. Violetnya menubruk pada ukiran nama yang tersemat di dada ketuanya. Namikaze Naruto, bukan hanya sekedar nama tapi juga kekuatan.

"Baik, Kaicho."

Sepersekon demi sepersekon menitik. Para nahkoda yang gagah telah berdiri di setiap sudut kapal dengan telinga yang tersumpal lilin. Gulungan jaring baja tersemat di kedua tangan mereka. Menunggu. Mengintai. Menjelajah. Hingga retina menangkap seonggok makhluk indah yang terduduk sepi di atas bebatuan karang. Tak ada suara. Mereka menjadi tuli. Tak dapat mendengar, namun dapat menangkap gerakan bibir semulus kaca. Dia bernyanyi tapi tak ada yang tahu lagu apa yang dia alunkan.

Di bagian tiang kapal, Namikaze Naruto, terikat erat. Matanya memerah, meneteskan cairan bening dengan mulut berteriak menahan dorongan besar. Ia ingin bertemu, tapi tak tahu dengan siapa. Ia ingin menghambur menuju lautan, tapi tak mampu melepaskan belitan pada raga. Ia begitu merindu, tapi pada siapa? Siapa yang membuatnya rindu? Kampung halamannya kah? Ibundanya kah? Atau siapa? Ia tak dapat memahami, kenapa dadanya terasa amat perih mendengar lantunan nada yang mengoyak hati.

"Uaaarrggghhh! Aaarrrghhhh!" suara baritonenya mengalahkan deburan ombak. Kepala diantuk pada tiang kapal. Menggelepar. Melempar kesana-kemari kemudian berteriak sampai nyeri. Tak ada yang mendengar suara jeritannya. Kalaupun ada yang melihat, mereka hanya akan mengerutkan dahi tanpa berniat mengorek sumpalan di telinga. Karena ini perintah. Ketua akan marah jika mereka melanggarnya.

Fokus kembali dibebankan pada objek rupawan di atas terumbu karang. Dia nampak merotasikan mata. Warna hitam yang menjadi simbol kedalaman semesta terangkum dalam pupil kelam itu. Bibirnya semerah darah, bentuknya tipis, merekah, dan juga sensual. Mereka nyaris lupa pada tujuan yang diperintahkan sang atasan. Seharusnya ketika makhluk berekor ikan melihat kedatangan mereka, dia tak memasang wajah setenang ini.

"Be-Bentangkan jaring!" salah satu pria yang pertama kali sadar dari jerat pesona penuh dosa makhluk indah di hadapannya, langsung memberikan komando pada rekan-rekannya yang masih terdiam beku.

Di luar perkiraan, menangkap makhluk itu jauh lebih mudah dari yang mereka bayangkan. Jika memang semudah ini, seharusnya takkan ada yang gugur saat melewati zona merah di lautan ini.

Beberapa anak buah yang berada dekat dengan Naruto, lekas bergegas melepaskan belitan tali-temali yang menjerat hampir di sekujur tubuh pria kuning itu. Mereka menunduk hormat. "Kami sudah menangkapnya."

Laporan singkat itu cukup membuat Naruto puas. Tapi kepalanya pusing. Suara nyanyian indah yang sempat ia dengar masih menari-nari di dalam ingatannya. Suara itu begitu halus, jernih, dan juga menggairahkan. Ia melupakan fakta jika lagu yang berdendang sendu sempat menjungkir-balikan suasana hatinya yang muram.

"Dimana dia?"

"Kami merantai makhluk itu di tengah deck kapal."

"Hati-hati terhadap suara nyanyiannya. Itu sangat berbahaya. Jika aku bisa sampai kehilangan kendali, maka kalianpun akan sama."

Dua orang itu mengangguk, meski Naruto tak dapat melihatnya. Mereka mengekori langkah sang pemimpin yang begitu tegas penuh wibawa menuju deck kapal. Ramai-ramai suara tawa yang membludak sekejap langsung terhenti, begitu mereka tahu bahwa sang pemimpin bertampang sangar telah datang.

"Hormat pada, Kaicho!" seru salah satu bawahan.

Naruto mengangguk singkat, memerintahkan puluhan kepala yang memberikan hormat padanya untuk segera menurunkan tangan. Lingkaran para manusia yang mengepung sesosok makhluk dalam kotak kayu berisi air perlahan menepi, memberikan ruang bagi sang Kaicho melihat rupa hasil buruan mereka.

"Jadi begini wujud aslimu?" Naruto menggumam pelan, nyaris tak terdengar bagai bisikan. Ia melangkah mendekat, berlutut saat berada beberapa puluh inchi dari si pembawa petaka, memeta tiap jengkal wajah rupawan yang tak habis pikir dalam logika. Tangannya menjulur, menuju potongan kain yang menyumbat suara nyanyian yang mungkin berasal dari sepasang bibir seranum apel segar.

"Kaicho!"

Sentakan salah satu bawahan menghentikan niat Naruto menarik lepas benda itu. Rupanya tak hanya suara, celakanya mata sepekat kedalaman semesta itu juga memiliki sihir yang kuat. Hanya menatapnya saja tubuh Naruto memilih bergerak dengan sendirinya. Selain itu sistem kerja otaknya menjadi kacau, ia seperti tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam yang berasal dari sepasang mutiara kelam itu.

"Kau berniat menghipnotisku?" tudingnya, mengangkat dagu dengan gaya angkuh. "Sudah berapa banyak kapal yang kau tenggelamkan melalui suara kematianmu itu?"

Makhluk itu tak menjawab, dia hanya menyeringai. Di balik kain putih yang menyumbat sepasang bibirnya, terdapat dua taring kecil yang tajam. Dia menggerakan ekornya, memercik air di dalam kotak kayu. Sisik-sisik hitam yang membungkus area bawah pinggul hingga ujung kaki terlihat mengkilap bagai serbuk hematite. Sementara dari atas pinggul menuju ujung kepala, dia terlihat normal selayaknya manusia. Kulitnya putih, bersih, walau di sekitar dada dan perut terdapat rantai baja besar yang membelit sepasang tangan kurus di belakang punggungnya yang ramping.

Naruto menyentuh pipinya, merambati sepanjang garis rahang menuju dagu. Dia lalu tercekat. Kulit makhluk itu sangat halus dan juga licin. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakan tangannya semakin ke bawah, menuju leher, yang lantas sebelum mencapai dada ia sudah lebih dulu tersadar oleh suara deburan ombak pada bebatuan karang. Naruto melirik para bawahannya, dan mereka nampak tersihir pada ekspresi makhluk jejadian itu yang terlihat merona saat disentuh oleh Naruto.

"Kalian," suara Naruto yang begitu berat serasa menggelegar ruah merusak imajinasi nakal mereka. Puluhan orang itu tersentak saat Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya. "Bawa dia ke ruang tahanan, dan tetaplah berhati-hati kepadanya. Bagaimanapun juga kita tidak bisa menebak selicik apa rencana yang tersusun di otak makhluk pembawa malapetaka ini."

Belasan orang mematuhi perintah itu. Mereka berbondong-bondong menggotong wadah kotak kayu berisi sedikit air laut dengan seonggok tubuh makhluk pembawa bencana itu di dalamnya. Arah pelayaran yang kadang berbenturan dengan angin laut, sedikitnya menyulitkan mereka ketika harus berjalan di atas kumpulan papan kayu bernama kapal. Guncangan ombak yang sering menggoyahkan keseimbangan mereka rupanya tak cukup gentar menghalangi semangat para nahkoda yang terus menyuarakan kegembiraannya sambil berlalu lalang.

Hanya Naruto yang tidak ikut bersorak. Sepasang mata birunya enggan berpaling dari sebentuk paras tak lazim yang jauh dari definisi keindahan. Kata menakjubkan bahkan terlalu biasa untuk menggambarkan keelokan rupanya. Terlebih dua manik hitam yang serasa berbicara lewat kedipan nakalnya, mengundang sesuatu yang membelit isi perutnya hendak membuncah keluar.

Dalam kebisingan deru ombak dan seruan para awak, takdir dua makhluk yang saling menatap mulai terikat di detik yang sama.

 **…**

Dua belas jam, waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk berlayar. Setelah para awak menginjakan kakinya kembali di daratan, semua muatan dan barang bawaan diturunkan dari atas kapal. Begitu juga dengan kargo kotak kayu yang berhasil menyembunyikan buruannya di tengah keramaian dermaga.

"Susun berdasarkan jenisnya. Lalu letakan kargo itu di ruang penelitian," Naruto menyerukan titahnya. Hingar bingar yang menyertai kepulangan mereka terasa tak lebih besar dari suara gemuruh angin pantai.

Markas penelitian memang berada di dekat pantai. Bangunan paling besar di antara pondok-pondok reyot para nelayan. Naruto tergabung dalam suatu kelompok ilmuan yang meneliti hewan-hewan mitos yang kerap kali meresahkan para nelayan ataupun pelayar. Mereka sering mengeluh mengenai isu yang beredar seputar Siren dan nyanyiannya yang berbahaya.

Siren secara fisik memang terlihat mirip dengan bangsa duyung, namun sayangnya mereka tak menghasilkan air mata yang dapat berubah menjadi mutiara, melainkan sebuah bencana kematian. Setiap kapal yang berlayar di zona terlarang tidak akan bisa kembali dengan selamat setelah para awaknya mendengarkan lantunan nada yang menyayat hati. Satu-satunya pelayar yang selamat dari kejadian maut itu mengatakan, dia hanya mengingat bagian dimana kapal mereka menabrak bebatuan karang, lalu kobaran api disusul suara ledakan dahsyat menggelegar di sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Dia tak mampu mengingat bagaimana caranya dia selamat. Tubuhnya ditemukan tersangkut sisa puing kapal yang mengapung sampai ke dermaga. Selain itu, tak ada korban lain yang dapat ditemukan, hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya pelayar yang dapat pulang setelah mengalami kejadian mengerikan tersebut.

Karena itulah penelitian mengenai Siren dilakukan. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, yaitu; menangkap para makhluk yang menjadi sumber bencana bagi para pelayar di lautan luas.

Mungkin Naruto adalah ketua pertama yang berhasil menyelesaikan tugas ini. Dia adalah pemimpin ketiga yang ditunjuk langsung oleh pendiri penelitian ini, setelah dua pemimpin terdahulunya karam bersama para awak dan kapal mereka.

Naruto memang pantas mendapatkan pujian. Namanya bahkan dielu-elukan sejak ia sampai di dermaga. Para awak yang menyertai pelayarannya juga turut berbangga diri. Mereka ikut membusungkan dada ketika melangkah di belakang punggung Naruto saat melapor pada sang atasan.

Setelah itu, pesta yang cukup besar dan meriah segera dilaksanakan secara dadakan. Semua anggota penelitian maupun warga lokal berbondong-bondong merayakan keberhasil team Naruto. Mereka akhirnya bisa bernapas sedikit lega dengan tertangkapnya makhluk buas penguasa zona terlarang. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menemukan sarang dari makhluk-makhluk itu kemudian membinasakannya sampai tuntas.

Di tengah kebisingan pesta pora itu, Naruto menarik diri menuju ruangannya. Ia tak suka keramaian. Telinganya tak berhenti untuk berdenging. Segala pujian dan ucapan selamat itu hanyalah sebuah formalitas dalam pekerjaan. Karena ia berhasilah maka sanjungan itu ada, jika ia gagal, mungkin namanya hanya akan tercatat dalam daftar nama-nama anggota yang gagal dalam menjalankan misi.

Naruto menarik napas pelan-pelan sebelum mengembuskannya dalam satu dorongan panjang. Sekarang ruangannya terkesan horor. Bunyi petikan jarum tembaga tak juga membuat perasaannya mereda. Ia butuh pelampiasan lain, selain menatap tumpukan dokumen yang menyerupai sebuah gunung berkas di atas meja. Bahkan kursi duduknya sampai terhalang saking banyaknya lembaran itu menutupi jalur pengelihatannya. Naruto kemudian teringat sosok itu. Sosok yang menjadi magnet para awak kapalnya saat di tengah deck kemarin. Sosok yang menjeratkan sebuah jaring baja di sekujur tubuhnya yang hanya mampu membeku.

"Ini gila," gumamnya tak percaya. "Aku pasti sudah gila," ia takkan mengelak dari kenyataan ini. Sepasang kaki yang terbalut sepatu mengkilat tengah menghadap sebuah pintu ruang penelitian dimana makhluk buas itu berada. Dan bodohnya sepasang kaki itu miliknya.

Bunyi deritan kayu ketika ia mendorong bidang datar itu mengalun. Pandangannya langsung bersibobrok dengan onyx yang memukau. "Mantra apa yang kau lafalkan di dalam hati?"

Makhluk itu tetap diam di dalam kubangan kolam dadakan yang terbuat dari kayu. Hanya kepalanya yang bergerak kesana-kemari, mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto menuju sebuah meja bundar yang biasa dipakai untuk tempat berdiskusi.

"Apa rencanamu? Kau menyerahkan diri begitu saja pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu bukan?"

Gusar dan tak sabaran. Adalah dua hal yang melekat erat di dalam kepribadian Naruto. Empat detik ia terduduk, lalu di detik kelima ia sudah kembali berdiri dengan tegak. Kakinya melangkah memperdengarkan suara ketukan sepasang pantofel lagi. Nuraninya berbisik ragu, tapi logikanya menghasut iya. Naruto bingung mana yang harus ia dengarkan, kata nuraninya kah? atau kata logikanya yang paling banyak mendominasi pikirannya? Setelah tersadar untuk yang kedua kalinya, ternyata Naruto sudah melangkah tanpa terduga mendekati sosok rupawan itu. Ia mengutuk sepasang onyx jelaga yang terasa begitu menghipnotis, namun juga menawan sampai membuat kewarasannya pecah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Entah ini keputusan yang tepat untuk bertanya dengan makhluk itu, atau memang ini keputusan yang salah. Karena bisa jadi mata hitam yang begitu indah dan memukau itu benar-benar memiliki daya magis untuk mengacaukan fungsi otak Naruto yang terkenal sangat jenius.

"Kau mengenalku," tuding Naruto. Ucapannya bukanlah bentuk pertanyaan tapi pernyataan. Siapapun pasti heran mendapati seseorang yang asing tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan pandangan intens yang begitu dalam. Seolah-olah mereka pernah melihat atau mungkin mengenal satu sama lain sejak dulu. Tapi bodohnya itu tidak tepat disebut 'seseorang', Naruto mungkin lebih cocok memanggilnya 'sesosok' atau bahkan 'seekor'. Sepertinya yang terakhir lebih masuk akal.

Kain di mulut makhluk itu dilepas. Tanpa kekuatan besar. Naruto lupa jika tekstur kulit sang siren sangat halus dan licin. Seharusnya dia bisa melepaskannya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari Naruto.

"Sa...su...ke..."

"Ha? Apa?" telinganya dipertajam untuk mendengar suara lirih nan tipis yang berasal dari mulut makhluk berekor ikan itu.

"Namaku...Sasuke..."

"Kau? Sasuke?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Saphirenya mendapati kepala bersurai hitam itu mengangguk lugu. "Kau bisa bicara bahasa kami?"

Lagi. Sasuke mengangguk tanpa sekalipun berkedip ketika memandangi wajah Naruto.

"Aneh. Darimana kau belajar? Apa di lautan ada sekolah yang mengajari bahasa asing?" kepala kuning menggeleng. Merasa konyol dengan teorinya barusan.

"Na...ru...to..." bibir plum Sasuke yang basah melafalkan sebuah nama yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto. Anehnya, Sasuke mengucapkan nama itu sambil memasang ekspresi mengingat.

"Kau tahu namaku!" sentaknya. Naruto menudingkan jari telunjuk tepat di depan hidung bangir Sasuke yang mungil. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Apa kau memakai sejenis sihir untuk membaca pikiran manusia, huh?"

"Naruto..."

Mendengar namanya dua kali disebut, Naruto mendadak merasa frustasi. Alhasil rambut menjadi sasaran ganas jari-jari tangannya yang mengacak helai demi helai kuning itu.

"Aku pasti sudah gila. Apa ini efek mendengarkan suara nyanyian kematian itu?"

Dari menurut berita yang Naruto dengar dari satu-satunya korban selamat di zona merah, lagu yang dinyanyikan siren seperti menghantarkan hawa magis yang dahsyat. Tubuh dan otak bergerak tanpa adanya perintah dan kendali diri sendiri. Alunan nada merdu itu sangat pilu, seperti sayatan pisau mengoyak daging hingga ke dalam kulit ari. Naruto tentunya membenarkan pernyataan itu, jika saja ia tak menyuruh salah satu bawahan untuk mengikatnya di tiang, ia pasti sudah terjun tanpa kendali dari kapalnya menuju lautan ganas.

"Naruto..."

"Berhenti memanggil namaku, Brengsek!"

Makhluk itu —Sasuke, mengatupkan rapat-rapat mulutnya yang kecil dan tipis. Ia tak lagi bersuara setelah Naruto membentaknya, bahkan ketika kain yang menggantung di lehernya kembali dipasangkan untuk menyanggah deretan giginya yang tersimpan taring tajam.

Sasuke mengikuti pergerakan punggung Naruto dalam diam, hingga satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini menelan sosok Naruto dan membuat keadaan kembali sunyi.

Semenjak hari itu, Sasuke dijadikan pusat penelitian. Para ilmuan begitu gigih mendapatkan sample darah di tubuh Sasuke, namun tidak satupun dari jarum suntik raksasa itu yang dapat menembus kerasnya kulit seekor siren.

Di hari berikutnya, Naruto tak bisa lagi mengenyahkan bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke dari pikirannya. Setiap kali Naruto menatapnya, memperhatikannya, Sasuke seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, terlihat dari cara sepasang onyx itu memandang. Ada banyak ungkapan non verbal yang tersirat meskipun mulut berbibir cherry itu tetap terbungkam erat. Dan pada hari ini, hari kesekian setelah Naruto rasa ia cukup mengamati, Naruto kembali mendekatinya.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku."

Tak ada sahutan. Sasuke hanya diam, bahkan matanya tak sekalipun berkedip. Hal itu membuat suasana hati Naruto mudah terbakar. Ia menjadi sangat kesal dan bodoh.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu!" Naruto jengah. Bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, justru makhluk itu menatapnya dengan sangat intens. Ia jadi berpikir mungkin ia yang terlalu berasumsi. Kenyataannya makhluk setengah ikan itu tidak ingin menyampaikan apa-apa padanya.

"Naruto..."

Dan suara itu tiba-tiba mematahkan teorinya. Naruto menoleh, safirnya memeta paras Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Tersentak, Naruto menarik langkah mundur, namun tubuhnya yang sedang berada dalam posisi jongkok justru terjatuh ke lantai.

Tidak seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya, wajah polos sang siren tetiba memperlihatkan sebuah seringai. Belum sempat memproses, Naruto merasakan keterkejutan yang kedua ketika Sasuke mendadak melompat dari kubangan air menubruk dirinya.

Seharusnya Naruto memperkuat kewaspadaannya. Makhluk bernama siren bukanlah sembarang makhluk yang dicap sebagai pembawa bencana. Mereka memiliki tingkat kelicikan yang tinggi, daya tipu muslihat yang rapi, serta image makhluk buas yang acap kali memangsa para pelayar di lautan. Naruto merasa bodoh, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tertipu, tetapi kekuatan yang tersorot dalam safir birunya justru menampakan keseriusan.

"Ternyata kau jauh lebih licik dari yang kuperkirakan, eh?" ia berseringai. Jenis seringai paling seksi yang pernah Sasuke lihat dari para korbannya.

Dan Sasuke juga menunjukan seringai yang sama di bibirnya yang ranum. Tak berniat menjawab, Sasuke justru meniadakan jarak pada wajah mereka untuk meraih bibir penuh sang Namikaze. Awalnya kecupan, berubah menjadi hisapan yang berujung pada lumatan. Naruto terpekur, matanya setengah membola diantara dentuman keras yang menabu jantungnya. Tapi hangat nan lembut sepasang daging sintal bernama bibir, berhasil menghanyutkan suasana hatinya yang mudah berubah bagai musim.

Ciuman mereka turun menjadi sentuhan. Narutolah yang menyentuh, tiap jengkal, tiap inchi, dimana sepanjang kanvas putih berbentuk kulit memeta keindahan raga Sasuke. Dan sepasang hiasan dada berwarna pink menggodalah yang akhirnya Naruto pilih untuk menuntaskan hasrat dahaganya yang tersisa.

"Ahhh..." geli yang menerbangkan jutaan kupu-kupu di perutnya menggelegak naik. Sasuke melempar kepalanya ke atas, mendongak memperhatikan staklaktit yang memenuhi langit-langit ruang penelitian. Ia merasakan tarikan pada rambutnya ketika Naruto lagi-lagi membungkam bibir Sasuke yang hanya mampu mengeluarkan desahan.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan kaos hitam ketat yang dipakainya. Sasuke mengira bahwa permainan mereka akan berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya, hal itu terbukti ketika lelaki kuning yang telah dikuasai hawa napsu memutuskan membuka belitan rantai yang menghias di sekujur tubuh atas Sasuke, namun angan-angan indah sang siren musnah begitu saja. Naruto melepaskan kaos itu untuk dipakaikan ke tubuh Sasuke, bukan untuk menjamah dirinya dalam permainan dewasa bernama sex.

"Naruto?" suara Sasuke terdengar bingung. Kedua tangannya secara refleks melingkari leher tegap si blonde ketika tubuhnya yang telah dipakaikan selembar kaos diangkat dan didekap oleh sepasang lengan berotot Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, bibirnya kembali dicuri, tetapi tak ada penjelasan sekatapun yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Lelaki blonde itu justru membawanya keluar dari ruang penelitian. Mengendap-endap, memilih rute jalan pintas yang jarang dilalui penghuni markas, lalu Naruto berlari menuju tebing, untuk kemudian melompat ke dalam lautan bebas.

Suara percikan air terdengar, tak lama sosok keduanya mengapung diantara air asin sambil mengulas senyuman yang sama.

"Suaramu terdengar olehku, Sasuke," ucap Naruto riang. Bibirnya tak berhenti untuk tersenyum memandangi paras indah sang siren.

"Suara? Suara yang mana?" sahutnya berpura-pura tak mengerti. Tetapi Sasuke mengambil sedikit gerakan mendekati Naruto. Memeluk tubuh berbisep kuat dan menenggelamkan bibirnya di leher itu.

"Suara hatimu, saat diciuman kita yang pertama. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau hanya diam di bebatuan itu ketika para bawahanku menangkapmu," Naruto menarik sisi wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Membungkus keindahan paras yang ditakdirkan semesta hanya untuknya. "Kau... menungguku, kan, Sasuke?"

Sang siren tersenyum memperlihatkan taring kecilnya yang menyembul keluar. "Para siren mendendangkan nyanyiannya bukan untuk sekedar membunuh, Naruto, tapi juga memanggil para mate-nya yang tersesat. Kau takdirku, dan aku terus menunggumu selama ratusan tahun. Bagiku hal itu tak hanya menjadi kutukan tetapi juga anugrah. Sekarang aku akan mengubahmu menjadi seperti kami, dan kita akan hidup bersama selamanya," jelasnya, sambil memberi ciuman pada kekasih abadinya yang telah tiba.

Sasuke kemudian menarik lengan Naruto ke kedalaman laut, menuntunnya menyelami samudera dengan kecepatan seorang siren ketika berenang. Sasuke terlalu bersemangat, sampai tak menyadari raut tersiksa Naruto yang berkali-kali gagal mendapatkan udara. Bagaimanapun Naruto masih berwujud manusia, dan manusia bernapas menggunakan oksigen, bukan air.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil tiba di dasar lautan, memperlihatkan sebuah kapal-kapal yang karam, dan juga kehidupan para makhluk laut. Sasuke tak terlalu terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Naruto yang telah membiru pucat dan tak lagi bernapas. Sasuke justru tersenyum sembari mendekatkan diri lalu mencium bibir Naruto sekali lagi.

"Aku lupa mengatakan, kalau kau harus mengakhiri kehidupanmu sebagai manusia terlebih dahulu, Naruto. Sebelum aku membangkitkanmu kembali dengan raga dan kehidupanmu yang baru."

Seberkas cahaya menapak dari tautan bibir kedua insan yang sedang berciuman, diiringi pergerakan jari-jemari Naruto, beserta sepasang kakinya yang berubah menjadi sirip ikan.

 **Fin**

Notes : Akhirnya setelah lama berdebu di arsip tablet, fic ini berhasil saya selesaikan dengan ending yang cukup gaje wkwkwk


End file.
